German Patent Application DE 10 2006 033 755 A1 describes a wheel suspension wherein unsteered wheels are tied to a motor vehicle body via a twist-beam axle. The twist-beam axle comprises two trailing arms and a brace interconnecting the trailing arms. At one end, the trailing arms connect to the motor vehicle body via mountings. The brace is articulated on the trailing arms between a connection of the wheels on the trailing arms and the mounting. The trailing arms have a section protruding over a connection of the wheels, on which a Watt linkage is articulated.
With previous concepts, a suitable free space between link and body has to provide for the main bearing or the so-called A-bushing, because of which a higher mounting of the main bearing in the body is restricted. Furthermore, Watt linkages have the problem that their holder is relatively solidly and is therefore correspondingly heavy.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to improve a suspension of a vehicle axle. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.